The invention relates generally to shipping container structures and more particularly to an improved shipping container port structure especially useful in double wall metallic containers.
Certain welded metallic shipping container structures require ports for insertion into the container or into the space between the inner and outer containers of double wall container structures, of desiccant, insulation or other protective material for items or materials packaged within the container. Existing port structure configurations for welded mettalic containers suffer from one or more shortcomings severely limiting their utility. For example, tools are normally required to open existing port structures for insertion of protective materials into the shipping container. Existing structures generally comprise numerous component parts, some of which often become lost in routine use, which severely impairs utility of the container as a whole. One model having plastic parts including a plastic cap is generally unacceptable since the cap has a tendency to size up and the structure ordinarily requires sealing compound, gaskets and/or screws for attachment to the shipping container. A simple rubber gasketed cap-type nut structure of another model may be useful for single wall containers, but is of limited usefulness in double wall extruded container structures.
The invention eliminates or reduces in critical importance shortcomings in existing port structures as suggested above by providing an access port structure which is easily weldable into a metallic container, is reliable and is of substantially lower cost than previously existing port structures. The invention comprises three essential parts, namely, a cylindrical body member for welding to the shipping container, a port cover for threaded engagement with the body member and a basket for sealing the cover to the body member. The cover may include a closable threaded hole for receiving a valve for monitoring internal container atmosphere or for pressure testing the container. The cover and gasket are attachable to the body member usinq a cable to preclude loss of component parts. The cover is configured to sealably engage or disengage the body member with a single three-fourths turn by hand which allows access to the container through the port without use of tools.
It is therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shipping container.
It is further object of the invention to provide an improved port structure for a double wall welded shipping container.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.